Follow The Trail
by KuroAnubis
Summary: 'Follow the trail...it starts in the bathroom.' That was the note Matthew found taped to his headboard when he woke up. PruCan.


**This is a short little je ne sais quoi that I came up with when I was high on happiness that school's over for three months!**

* * *

_Follow the trail...it starts in the bathroom._

That was the note Matthew found taped to his headboard when he woke up. He wasn't quite sure how it got there, he lived alone after all (Kumawhatsit wasn't tall enough to open his bedroom door anyway). Matthew's first instinct was to call the police, it could have been a rapist or a burglar. But he decided to have a look around his house first, just to make sure.

It turned out nothing was missing, so he sighed and opened the bathroom door. There, taped to the sink, was a bright pink piece of paper.

_You're awake then. Good! Now get dressed and stuff and check your underwear drawer._

Matthew blushed. His underwear drawer?! It was a rapist for sure. But still, he was curious. And he was a Canadian, for crying out loud. He could take anyone who tried to lay a hand on him!

His usually neatly piled underwear was strewn across the inside of the drawer. Another note was taped to the only one that didn't have maple-leaf patterns all over it.

_You really need some variety in your panties. So if you're dressed, check the fridge._

Matthew wouldn't admit it until he was sure there was no trickery involved, but this was kinda fun. He could hear Kumathingy raiding the fridge and bolted. He didn't want to miss the next note. The polar bear was staring intently at a piece of orange paper. Matthew held out his hand.

"That's mine."

"You know you're supposed to put your shopping list _on _the fridge, right? Not in it." said the bear.

"What?" Matthew took the note and scanned through it. It was indeed a shopping list.

_Matt's Shopping List:  
Donuts  
Maple syrup (you probably already have this)  
Muffins  
One bottle of L'Orpailleur  
Nutella (you MUST get this, it is VITAL)_

Matthew just stared at the paper. He was lost. This was probably Alfred's doing. He was probably at home in front of the TV, too lazy to do his own shopping. But Matthew didn't like to refuse, he thought it was rude.

...

He expected someone to jump out at him while he was shopping, but nothing happened. Not until he bought the Nutella. Taped to the frontmost jar was another note.

_DO NOT BUY THIS JAR UNLESS YOU ARE MATTHEW WILLIAMS! I'M FREAKING SERIOUS!  
Hey! I hope you found this. If you did, go buy the stuff and ask the sexy checkout lady (you'll know who I'm talking about) for the wicker basket._

Wicker basket? Why on earth would he need a wicker basket? This just made him even more curious, and he wasn't going to stop now, he had already collected the food. He glanced around at the checkout men and women. Yup. There she was. Her checkout was crowded, but he had to go there. He needed the damn wicker basket, and there was probably a note in it, too.

While queuing at her checkout, Matthew looked around at the other people in the shop. He liked to people-watch. And it was really the only thing he could do, for now the man at the front of the queue was flirting with the checkout girl.

...

Twenty minutes of boredom later, he was finally at the top. He watched the girl scan his items through the scanner and spotted a wicker basket near her leg.

"Um...Miss? Could I have that, please?"

The girl glanced at the basket and smiled. "I've been waiting for you. Here. Look inside!" she giggled. He waited until he was out of view to read the note that was inside.

_Congratulations for making it this far! There's only one thing left. Put the food into the basket and go out the door. There's a park just across from you (well you obviously know, you live here) Walk over to the biggest maple tree and...you'll see._

Matthew did as the note told him. He really really hoped it wasn't a rapist waiting for him. He passed a couple of kids playing on the swings and squinted to find the biggest tree. It was in a secluded patch of grass, mostly out of sight. As he neared it, he could barely make out a figure standing by it.

No way. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible...

"Hey Birdie!"

Matthew dropped the basket and his mouth fell open. "Gilbert..." The corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards until he was grinning like an idiot. He let out a strange little noise and ran, arms flailing, into the arms of the other man. "GILBERT~! I missed you! I thought you weren't coming until next week?"

Gilbert buried his face in Matthew's hair. "If you want me to leave..." he said, not showing any sign that he was going to let go.

"Don't you dare. But why are you here early?"

"I wanted to see you sooner. And because I'm the most awesome boyfriend ever, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Matthew picked up the fallen basket. "So...what's this all about?" Gilbert pointed to the tree. At the foot of it was a picnic blanket.

"You didn't think I was gonna turn up without something for you?"

Matthew was about to remind him that _he _bought all the food, but seeing the excitement in Gilbert's eyes, he let it go. They sat and ate, talked and laughed. Then Matthew remembered.

"Gil?"

"_Ja?_"

"My underwear drawer...seriously?"

* * *

**So yeah... Thank you for reading! Review if you want to!**


End file.
